percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What if Percy Lost His Memory?
Preface NOTE: This is by both Hermione6720 and Hunters of Artemis, so please note the signs so each of us can get individual credit. In the Demigod Files Story Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades; Percy almost lost his memory. this story would be about what would happen if he did. After This is Hermione6720's Work Chapter One Percy's POV "Uhh!" I exclaimed. Where was I? Who was I? A guy was staring at me. He had blue eyes, blonde hair and a scar running down his cheek. "Wh-who are you?" I stammered. "And...who am I?" The boy looked shocked a second. Then he smiled. "I'm Luke," he said. "And you're my best friend Percy." Percy? That sounded right. "We are servants of Kronos," he continued. "Our goal is to destroy our god parents who hate us. You are the son of Poseiden." Luke started explaining everything our parents did to us. I felt anger welling inside me. "When do I get to take action!" I spat. "Now," Luke answered. "Kronos wants me, you, and a few other half-bloods to invade Camp Half-Blood." Chapter 2 Annabeth's POV I was reading in my cabin when the lights went out. I had been distressed ever since Persephone had given Percy, Thalia, and Nico had gone on a quest and Percy dissapeared into the River Lethe. I had hoped one day Percy would wander into camp. It would be okay if his memory was wiped out. I'm sure Chiron could heal him. Well anyway, I tiptoed over to the door and flung it open. and screamed in joy when I saw who it was. It was Percy. Except he looked different. He had a dark look on his face. His green eyes gleamed in a strange way. And behind him was... "Luke!" I cried. "What have you done to Percy?!" "Nothing," Percy replied. "I don't know who you are, but you're burning down with the rest of your precious camp unless you join the Titan lord." Luke gave me a stupid, smug smile. I wanted to strangle him. So instinctively, I rushed to him. He and Percy stepped back in surprise while I called the alarm. Chapter 3 Clarisse la Rue ran out of the Ares cabin, excitement on her face and bowled over Luke. "That'll keep him busy for a while," I thought. then I tackled Percy. "Hey, seweed Brain," I said, "WAKE UP!" "from what?" He said. After this is Hunters of Artemis's work Disapointment flooded over me. "Percy, I'm Annabeth! Me and Grover were your best freinds since we were twelve and you loved your dad and he loved you back and Nico and Thalia took you to the Underworld and you fell in the River Lethe and you lost all your memory and Luke lied to you!" Words bubbled out of my mouth. "Please remember me." I whispered. "I don't know you. You're a liar!" Percy yelled. "Percy, please! I-" At that moment, Nico di Angelo burst through the Hades Cabin doors. "PERCY!" He screamed, but then he saw the tears in my eyes. I mouthed, He's gone. I choked back tears and Nico looked sadly at the ground. I looked back down and met Percy's glare. "Think about everthing, and think on it hard. Even if you did forget me, I won't you. You'll always be my best freind, however Luke twists your brain. You're still the greatest hero I ever met. Remember that, Percy." I then stood up and walked away, leaving Percy with a shocked, touched, and dazed look on his face. After this is Hermione6720's Work Percy's POV just then, Luke called retreat. Confuseed, I followed him. I had a piece of a memory tugging at my mind. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I followed Luke, and when I caught up with him I asked, "Who was that blonde haired girl?" "Annabeth Chase," he replied. "And . . . what was she talking about?" I added. "Nothing of your concern." He said. with such ferocity, I decided to let it go. ***************************************************** That night i had a strange dream. On a platform in the middle of a pit of lava, a girl and boy were hiding as telekhines rushed up. I realized the girl was Annabeth and the two were arguing.. "I'm not leaving you!" annabeth shouted. "I have a plan!" The boy yelled back. The girl looked like she wanted to argue. Then she surprised me and kissed the boy. "good luck seaweed Brain," She said, put on her cap, and vanished. I woke with a start. I felt divided, confused, happy, and angry at myself. Should I listen to my dreams and Annabeth and let my mind remember what it seemed to want, what my heart seemed to want, or should i follow, luke, Kronos, my sense of loyalty, and what my conscience said? I needed to know the answer. This will be continued in the sequel, What if Percy Had to Make a Choice? Category:Percy Category:Luke Category:Annabeth Category:Drama Category:Angst Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Nico Category:Thalia Category:Percy's Choice Series